


His Go-To Greeting

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: he smacked the booty, not-yet dating folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Of course it would be you, instead of Noctis or literally anyone else, who he smacked on the ass.





	His Go-To Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> I remember cackling the whole time I wrote this.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

He didn’t even realize what he’d done until after he did it. Everything slowed to a stop, his mind replaying the events of just seconds ago.

He smacked your butt. One full on, hearty, open-palmed smack directly dead-center on your right buttcheek.

Prompto wanted to die.

Time sped up again and he watched you jump in surprise, your hands flying to your butt defensively. A small squeak left your mouth and, despite the circumstances, Prompto found himself thinking about how cute that was, and how cute you looked all flustered like that – no, Prompto, no. The aforementioned squeak was, however, eclipsed by his own shrieked out expletive and prompt apology.

He couldn’t look you in the eye as he spoke. Yeah, he does that to Noctis all the time, but that didn’t mean that you were okay with it, too! That was so inappropriate of him, he swears he’ll never do it again. He just wasn’t even thinking, and  _no_ , he doesn’t know why the ass-slap greeting is his go-to hello, it just is – yes, it’s weird, he knows, and really, he truly is sorry, he just – gods, he’s sorry –

A hand on his shoulder breaks him out of his dazed rambling. He straightens up (as he’d dropped into a bow at the waist to beg for forgiveness) and looks directly into your eyes, only to immediately look away again. His cheeks burn and he knows he must be some ridiculous shade of red. He apologizes one last time, worrying his lip between his teeth.

He’s caught off guard when you start laughing (perhaps a bit hysterically), and then his face is red for entirely different reasons. You call him by that nickname that you always use – that one that sounds like heaven, that one that makes him feel like he’s on top of the world – and tell him that it’s all right, that he just surprised you.

Relief floods him and his shoulders sag a bit as he allows himself to laugh alongside you. It’s okay. You don’t want him dead for smacking you directly on the ass. Everything was fine.

And wow, that smile on your face. He could kiss you right now (he could kiss you anytime, really) but that would be crossing a line he wasn’t sure was okay to cross. So, he remained a safe distance away, simply laughing with you and wishing.

Needless to say,  _startled_  is a huge understatement of Prompto’s reaction when you smacked his butt in return exactly two days later. His wide-eyed stare was met with your wink and a mischievous little giggle, and he almost passed out on the spot, barely able to keep the swoon under wraps.

Prompto could only watch as you skipped away. Even when he finally got his brain into a gear where he could move again, he couldn’t keep that dumb grin off of his face.


End file.
